


A Shot Away From Paradise

by orphan_account



Series: A New Breath, A New Start [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, baby!harry - Freeform, blowjob, bottom!Louis, mpreg!louis, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never imagined that going into his first heat would end this way.</p><p> </p><p>~ Based on a prompt found at bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot Away From Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lynxh

Louis couldn't contain his whimpers as his body was wracked by his very first heat ever as he headed to his student living area to sleep at the new school he went to. When puberty hits, young boys and girls find out if they are an alpha, beta, or omega. Louis was sent to the school after Christmas break when he turned 13. Just a week ago, Louis had discovered that he was an omega and that's rare to be. 

It wasn't a big surprise to Louis. He was always so much smaller than everyone else his age so there was no way that he'd ever be an alpha. However, most people in his life had told Louis that he'd probably grow up to be a beta. Now, Louis was excited for when he'd meet his alpha soulmate whom he would have the strong connection that betas could only dream of. He felt really lucky to know that somewhere out there, there was an alpha who would bond and mate him to protect and love him forever.

However, now that he was walking on the small sidewalk in the dark all alone, his nose became particularly keen on the smell of a nearby alpha. Ever since his inner omega had arisen, the group of alphas who also resided at the school had little Louis going into his first heat a bit prematurely. The smell of the nearby alpha had him craving to be knotted. Louis' body ached to be taken care of by the alpha but his mind screamed for him to run to his room as quickly as he could. 

Letting the rational part of his brain take over, Louis pressed the soles of his tiny red TOMS against the coarse grey cement sidewalk as quickly as he could but soon found himself lost as he'd taken no heed to the direction in which he'd been running. The smell of the alpha kept getting stronger, and Louis was trembling with fear and lust. There were loud footsteps approaching quickly from behind him so Louis didn't dare look back. He quickly ran towards a dark alleyway and found himself in a dead end. 

Trying to use the dark to his advantage, Louis hid behind a dumpster with a few foul smelling surplus bags of garbage shielding his small frame from view. He deeply hoped it might hide his scent from the alpha. Maybe the alpha would leave and then he could go to the help desk in the clinic to get supplies to try to beat his own heat. There had to be some medication or suppressant to take away the edge too.

Heavy footsteps of the alpha echoed in the alleyway. The close proximity had Louis' body producing slick so quickly that a small puddle was actually forming underneath where Louis was sitting on the ground. Clasping a hand over his mouth, Louis desperately calmed down his breathing so it wouldn't give him away. 

After a few minutes of unnerving footsteps walking near him, Louis let out a sigh of relief as they faded away. A few minutes of silence passed before Louis built up the courage to make a break for it. He got up on shaky legs and quickly scanned the area for the alpha. Finding himself alone, Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. He quickly walked out of the dark alleyway and towards the clinic, nearly breaking into a sprint at every unsettling sound. 

The bright fluorescent lights inside the clinic had Louis blinking rapidly to acclimate to it after being out in the night. He walked towards the omega branch of the clinic's door and opened it timidly. Almost immediately, a kind faced nurse caught the sight of Louis and gestured for him to come right in. 

"I think I can guess the problem already," she said with a calming smile. "Is this your first heat, honey?" 

"Y-yeah." Louis responded in a small voice. 

"I'll just get you some pads and some male omega suppressants. Go wait in the first room on the right," the nurse said before walking away. 

Louis walked into the examination room and immediately took on a sour face. His displeasure stemmed from the pink walls and female reproductive posters decorating the room. The percentage of omegas that were male was so small that most people would never really know one. Louis let out a huff of annoyance before stepping on the small stool so that he could sit on the examination table. Mindlessly kicking his legs back and forth under the table kept Louis' mind off of how empty he felt as he waited for the return of the nurse. 

"Ah there he is!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. "I heard we had a male omega this year, and I was just so excited." 

Louis just stared in confusion at the man who'd just opened the door to his examination room with the nurse in tow.

"Oh how silly of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Luca, also a male omega," he explained to Louis. "I've got a shot here that'll stop your heat, and I've got the proper suppressants with a prescription for you." 

Louis gulped visibly as he heard that he'd be getting a shot. Instantly, he remembered just why he hated doctors visits oh so very much. "Uh, do I have to get a shot?" 

"Well, technically no but if you don't then you'll have to be able to get through you're heat on your own or be knotted by an alpha." The doctor's other options didn't sound any better. Louis had no idea how he'd be able to go through heat on his own and being knotted was out of the question.

"I'll just get the shot then," Louis said as he made up his mind. The nurse opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a needle amongst many others. Carefully reading the label, the nurse gave a nod of approval before handing it to the doctor for further inspection. He read it over before popping off the cap and instructing Louis to lift his left shirt sleeve to better reveal his upper arm. 

"This'll only a hurt a bit," the nurse told Louis. "It helps if you aren't looking." 

Louis turned his head away and closed his eyes, waiting for the needle to breach his skin. With nimble hands, the doctor accurately inserted the needle and injecting the medicine, only causing Louis to feel a slight pinching feeling, before pulling it out and throwing the needle away. 

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" The doctor asked with a smile. 

Louis shook his head as it didn't hurt nearly as badly as he had expected. The nurse put a small, circular Nemo bandaid over where the needle had been before handing Louis a bag with his pads, suppressants, and prescription. 

"You need to take a suppressant in the morning after you've eaten breakfast everyday. If you are leaking, you put a pad on your underwear and it'll stop you from leaking through your trousers. Any questions?" Louis shook his head and was rewarded for his good behavior with a large yellow lollipop. "Now you get home safely. It's almost time for curfew. 

With that, Louis set out on the short walk to the omega housing building. The effects of the shot were already cooling Louis down and he'd stopped leaking as well. His yellow lollipop kept him occupied as he tore off the wrapper and began to take little kitten licks of it, trying to make it last just a little longer. He walked briskly, trying to avoid a situation like earlier but alas, it was just not Louis' lucky day. By the smell of him, Louis instantly recognized the alpha who had been after him earlier as he was approached. Hiding crouched against the side of a building, Louis prayed that the alpha would walk right past him and leave him alone. 

"I can smell you," a gruff voice said alarmingly close to Louis. "Come here!" 

Louis shook violently as he tried to maintain control of his body but his natural instincts as an omega got the better of him. He stood up and followed the command of the alpha. Keeping his head down, Louis let himself be evaluated by the brawny alpha. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he felt the man's gaze rake over his body.

He let out an embarrassing squeak as rough hands grabbed him and slung him over broad shoulders. Louis began to kick but that only got him a smack on the bum and a brusque, "Stop it," that he had to obey. Tears welled up in Louis' eyes as all of his fears flashed through his mind. Was he going to be raped? Killed? Sold? Would he ever see his mum and sisters ever again? 

When Louis' eyes took in the sight of the dark grey van that the alpha was rapidly leading him to, he knew things were at their worst. Louis was thrown haphazardly into the thinly lined carpeted back of the van before having two cold metal handcuffs clasped on each wrist and the bars of the side of the floor to leave his body completely vulnerable. 

Rough hands made their way over Louis' body and rapidly ripped off every piece of clothing that had been on Louis' body. A shiver ran up Louis as he felt those same hands roughly grabbing at his bum. Louis felt so much shame as his cock began to get a little hard with from the stimulation on his bum. 

"I know you want this," the alpha said as he rubbed a dry finger around Louis' quivering pink hole that still was glistening from the seemingly endless amounts of slick that had released earlier. Weak whimpers escaped Louis' chapped lips as he tried to wiggle away from the foreign man touching his body in a way no one else had ever before. "Stop it!" The man used his alpha voice to force Louis to succumb to him.

"Please," Louis pleaded desperately.  
"Don't-don't do this." Louis squirmed and writhed his lithe body in a desperate attempt to stop the onslaught of the alpha's hands but all he succeeded with was getting two meaty finger shoved violently into his arse. Louis cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion that his tiny little body was not ready to accommodate.

"S-stop," Louis stuttered out weakly. Louis received a low grunt and another finger in reply. Desperate whimpers flew out of Louis' mouth when the alpha began to scissor his fingers back and forth to stretch Louis out. After a third finger was added and he was fully stretched, Louis begged to be knotted. He was desperate and aching to be filled. The initial hormones and lust from his heat were turning painful.

The alpha grasped Louis' toned, thick thighs and forced him onto his knees. Louis yanked his wrists against the handcuffs in a desperate attempt to escape his captor but it was no use. The alpha was obviously beginning to get angry at display of resistance that Louis had put on as he pulled his trousers and pants down just enough for his large and already hard cock to be freed.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"Louis begged, hoping desperately to be spared. 

"Such a good cockslut, aren't you?" The alpha questioned Louis. When silence took over the van, Louis struggled against his restraints. He received a hard slap to his round arse that had his body tensing because the alpha was far from pleased with Louis' behavior. "I asked you a question. Are you a good little cockslut?" 

"N-no! I'm not- no!" Louis shouted out. "Please, just-just leave me alone." 

"Such a loud mouth you've got." The alpha gave Louis a condescending look before searching for something in a box behind Louis' head. Suddenly, Louis' mouth was being pried open by the alpha's fingers to put in a ball gag that was strapped around the back of his head. "Making all those noises will get us caught, and we don't want that, do we?" 

Louis stayed silent and unmoving, dreading what was to come. He just squeezed his eyes shut, pretending he was somewhere else. The alpha continued having his way with Louis, murmured words of how good Louis was doing as he finally let the tip of his cock rub up against Louis' shiny crease of his bum. Rubbing up and down, the alpha reveled in how Louis' shiny pink hole would clench with each brush of his cock against it. 

Without any warning, the alpha quickly breached Louis' hole and began slamming his hips into Louis. Pain coursed its way through Louis' body, shooting right up his spine from the very start. His heat had settled down after the shot so Louis wasn't ready at all for what was happening to him. The slick from earlier had stopped being produced so now it felt like the alpha decided to take him dry.

Louis felt like he was being ripped in two as he was defenseless towards every thrust into his arse. It felt like his bum was on fire and burning up on the cock that filled him up too much, in a way he'd never felt before. Coarse hands grasp his hips in in a bruising grab, forcing Louis to be flush against the scratchy carpeting. Loud grunts from above him were drowning out Louis' own noises that came in the form of quiet whimpers from behind the gag and his voiceless tears.

"You like that, don't you bitch?" The alpha spat out from clenched teeth as he continued to plow into Louis at an unmerciful pace. Louis just laid there unresponsively, taking what must have been his punishment for everything wrong that he'd done in his life. Each thrust Louis received had him rubbing up against the carpeted flooring, the friction against his tan skin and flaccid cock causing him to just weep weakly against the floor. 

Hoisting Louis' hips up, the alpha repositioned himself before continuing his sharp thrusts. The new angle had left Louis in even more agony than before. His shrieking screams that left his throat feeling raw fell nearly silent against the gag. What little noise that could be heard of the scream was interpreted by the alpha as sounds of pleasure, driving him forward even harder than before.

Fingers pulled harshly on Louis' caramel fringe, pulling his head back uncomfortably far. The alpha pounded into Louis, leaving his arse tinted a rosy red. 

The alpha's knot began to snag on Louis red and sore rim, making even more pain for Louis. Dark blotches inhibited Louis' sight as he felt lightheaded. All Louis wanted was for the alpha to hurry up and finish to make the pain go away. With a few more hard thrusts in, the alpha locked his knot into Louis and began to paint Louis' velvety pink hole white with cum. 

Louis felt gross and slimy inside as he was knotted. Never had he ever felt so ashamed, and Louis just extremely repulsed with what had happened. The larger man collapsed onto Louis as he knotted him, knocking the air out of Louis. With the gag still firmly locked into his mouth, Louis was left struggling to breath through just his nose. 

After twenty minutes semen constantly flowing into Louis, the alpha finally pulled out of Louis with a groan. Slapping Louis on the bum, the alpha smirked and said, "That was great. We'll have to do it again." 

The alpha removed the gag from Louis' mouth before pulling his pants up and exiting the back of the van. Louis sobbed even harder into the floor as he heard the doors of the van slammed again and the engine start. The alpha was driving startlingly fast. Every bump the van went over jostled Louis' body and left painful marks that would must certainly become bruises. Louis kept fading in and out of consciousness, the darkness taking him away from his waking nightmare. His whole body was filled with aches, pains hurting both the outside and inside of him. 

After what seemed like days of despair, the van finally came to a stop and the doors opened, allowing streams of sunlight to land on Louis' bare body for the first time in two days. Undoing one of the handcuffs from the wall, he connected that end to Louis' other wrist before completely removing the other handcuff. Both wrists were a raw red from the jerking of the van on the poorly paved roads they had driven on. Without bothering to clothe Louis, the alpha dragged Louis out of the van by one of his sore wrists. 

The sunlight hit Louis' eyes harshly after his time inside the pitch black van. He couldn't help but walk with limp after what the alpha had done to him earlier. Louis kept his head down from the sun's unrelenting rays that were beating down upon him. Once his eyes adjusted, he let out a gasp of shock. Running down his upper thighs were the cum and blood stains. Blood. He'd been bleeding, and the alpha just went on with it. 

Lifting his eyes up again, Louis noticed a medium sized white building that they were approaching. Scared of what might be waiting for him inside, Louis was starting to trembling. Ignoring his shaking, the larger man pulled Louis' wrist harshly to hurry him along. 

Once inside the building, Louis was shoved towards a reception desk where the alpha told the bland faced woman that he need to see Dr. Bates right alway. She gave an expressionless nod before coming out and leading them into the doctor's office. Only a minute later, a portly man who was, by the smell of it, a beta joined them. 

"Well Nate, what have we here?" The doctor asked with a smile towards both of them, appraising Louis' nude body. 

"A real male omega," Nate said with a hint of pride evident in his voice. 

"Ah I see," Dr. Bates said. "I'll just do the standard physical and blood work. Then, you two can be on you way to see the boss." 

Pulling on two green tinted latex gloves the doctor withdrew blood from Louis' arm, making him hiss out. A drab looking nurse came in and took the blood from the doctor to be processed while he put a bandage over where he'd drawn the blood from Louis. 

Louis was weighed, measured for height, had his breathing checked, his heart was checked, and his joints were checked. Doctors visits were never any fun. Maybe if he got a pretty pink princess sticker out of it, he'd feel somewhat recompensed. 

"We're all done here just come back on-," the doctor stopped and got a good whiff of the air. "What is that smell?" 

"I don't know doc," Nate replied, totally befuddled.

"It smells like- Please tell me you didn't Nate," Dr. Bates said, suddenly scarily serious. Louis was getting worried as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Didn't what?" Nate asked.

"Did you knot this boy?" The doctor questioned.

A wave of realization swept over Nate's face. "Oh shit..."

"You fool!" The doctor exclaimed, face red and fuming. "The boss would have been all over this one but you've gotten him pregnant. The stench is so obvious." 

Louis froze as he heard why he wasn't slave material. It couldn't be true, could it? The first time ever being knotted and his body just had to get pregnant. How was he supposed to raise a child when he himself was only 13 years old? 

"The boss really would have enjoyed this one too," the doctor said as he shook his head at the kidnapping alpha. 

"Doct-" 

"Shut up Nate!" Dr. Bates had cut Nate off before he could say even one word. "I guess since he's no good for our boss then I might as well get some use out of him." 

"I like the way you think," Nate replied with an evil grin. 

"Get him on his knees in front of me and hold him down," the doctor instructed Nate as he pulled down the zipper of his trousers to pull out his length and tug himself to get harder. Once Louis was situated in front of him, the doctor rubbed his cock along Louis' thin pink lips, urging him to open up already. "Open your mouth." 

Louis easily ignored the demand of the doctor as he was just a beta and didn't hold anything over Louis. Letting his head lean forward, Louis kept his eyes locked onto the ground.

"Look up and open your mouth!" Nate commanded Louis. Immediately, Louis complied, and the doctor thrusted into his mouth eagerly. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes and started to spill over as Louis tried his best not to gag at every hit to the back of his throat. "Don't even think about biting him."

At that, the doctor grabbed Louis' feathery brown hair with his pudgy fingers so that he could thrust into Louis' mouth even harder. Inadvertently, Louis gave the doctor even greater pleasure with each vibrating sob that wracked through him. Each hit to the back of his throat had Louis' throat clenching closed, leaving him desperately fighting for air. 

Louis' cheeks were stained with his unending steam of fat teardrops. After a few more quick thrusts, the doctor finally spilled his cum into Louis' mouth. He waited patiently, patting Louis' cheek, for all of his cum to be swallowed. Louis finally felt relief once the doctor pulled out, left only with a bad taste in his mouth and a sickening feeling left in his tummy. Louis heaved in a raggedy breath as he tried to calm his racing heart and unsettled nerves.

"Dispose of him quickly," the doctor muttered lowly to Nate after he'd finished fixing himself back up. 

Once again, Louis found himself in the back of the van but this time he wasn't handcuffed. His naked body shivered in windowless van, no sunlight able to warm him up. The drive seemed to be going over roads that were in bad repair as Louis continued control how his body was being thrown around in the back of the vehicle. A sudden slamming on the breaks released a screeching noise and had Louis flying haphazardly into the wall of the van once more.

Louis was blinded by the sunlight that streamed into the van. He curled up his little body, hiding his face from view. Nate's severe hands picked Louis up as if he weighed nothing before tossing him into a muddy ditch. Already feeling maternally about the little baby growing inside of him, Louis rubbed his belly gently, hoping nothing was wrong. No matter how the baby haf been conceived, he was determined to love the, hopefully, baby boy that he'd name... Harry. Louis couldn't help but let a tender smile grace his face at that thought. Having a baby boy was always Louis end goal but it was just happening a little early. Everything would still be okay. Just his mum, sisters, himself, and little baby Harry. 

Louis opened his eyes to see muddy boots near his head. He looked up and saw a fist flying towards his face before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing gay smut so sorry if it isn't very good. It's taken me forever though so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> There's more to come!
> 
> ~ harry-and-louis-love.tumblr.com ~


End file.
